


Let's Go Grocery Shopping

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Graduation, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Slice of Life, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, third year first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: Hitoka finally realizes her crush on Kageyama but time is running out! With graduation quickly approaching, she fears she'll never see him again. She wants noting more than to grow up with him and be by his side, but can she really do that?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Let's Go Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).



> wowow sorry this is so late, life got crazy! Here is my exchange fic for @Karasunovolleygays aka Jess! I really hope you enjoy this one, the beginning is actually a little thing I wrote about my feeling of falling in love. I feel like Yachi would be the same way.

_I want to go grocery shopping with you. Let’s bicker over which brand is cheaper in the long run and if we have any cheese at home._

_I want to drive around with you late at night looking for a gas station because I thought we had time to make it to our destination with a near empty tank. I’ll pay for gas, and you’ll go in and buy us snacks. I’ll thank you with a kiss on the cheek and we’ll drive home, our tummies satisfied with sweets and a car full of gas._

_I want to wake up early to make you breakfast and wake you up for work. I want to pack your lunches and write little notes in them everyday._

_These are the days I look forward to and the days I’ll look back on one day._

_______________________

By her third year of high school, Yachi Hitoka had almost gotten a hold of her anxiety. She was not the same shaking 15 year old she was back then, too scared to talk to attractive people or let’s face it, Volleyball players. Her time working under Shimizu was short but she learned a lot about herself and about volleyball! She can be brave when it comes to protecting others, like how Shimizu was with her, and is even able to explain things to her own replacement. There’s just one thing she never seemed to get the hang of.

How to deal with a crush.

She can’t really pinpoint when it all happened, or if there’s exact start. It could have been something gradual, something so small she didn’t notice it until it hit her in the face at practice. Literally.

“Yachhan!!!” She hears Hinata wail from the court. She sits up holding her head and squints. Her trainee Reiko, a first year, is knelt beside her freaking out. Hitoka rubs her head and laughs.

“I’m so sorry! Guess I was too lost in thought!” She explains with a red face. Surveying the court, she sees her team looking on with concern and some of them look a little sheepish. Kageyama scowls at the sheepish first years and she swears she gets a little dizzy.

“Apologize.” She hears him grind out and the first years come stumbling to her aid.

“We’re so sorry!! We didn’t mean to hit it Yachi-san!”

She waves them off with a smile as they help her stand. “Really it’s my fault, please return to practice.” She bows and takes Reiko to sit on the bench with her.

“Were you thinking about something distracting?” Reiko whispers to her, a hand on Hitoka’s back, steadying her.

“W-what?” Crap, does Reiko know??

“You said you were thinking about something. What were you thinking about?” Reiko stares at her with a blank face. It really feels like she can see right through Hitoka sometimes.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Hitoka leans in closer, making sure no one was looking. Reiko nods and she whispers, “I’m in love with Kageyama.”

‘Oh. Okay.” Reiko stares at her for a second and returns her focus on the court.

She’s not entirely sure why she felt like telling Reiko this, but somewhere deep in her chest, she feels lighter.

_____________________

“Hey Yacchan!” Hitoka hears a familiar voice call out to her.. She turns and watches as Shouyou bounds down the third year wing with Kageyama in tow. Hinata comes to an abrupt stop in front of her, just barely knocking her over.

“Dumbass, be careful!” Kageyama shouts, yanking on the back of Hinata’s uniform. Hitoka gasps and stumbles back a bit.

“T-Thank you Kageyama.” She smiles at him as he turns his head away, decidedly not looking in her direction.

“Would you mind helping Kageyama and I with our English homework?” Hinata asks not looking the least bit put off at being shouted at.  
“Please.” Kageyama bows slightly, looking her straight in the eyes. In their first year, it took Kageyama had in him to ask for things. Now he has almost no problem. She feels a weird sense of pride well up in her and reminds herself to stay on track.

“S-sure! After practice yes?”

“Yes.” Kageyama nods and gives her the barest of smiles. Her heart almost melts out of her chest.

“G-Great! I’ll see you two then!” Hitoka bows and carries on her way to class.

__________________

Studying with Hinata and Kageyama was always a task. It took a lot to keep the two boys in check without them breaking off to argue or worse, they get violent.

“Hinata, look over answer three again, you used the wrong vocab word.”

Kageyama lets out a huff of air from his nose and Hitoka can’t help but sneak a glance. He looks proud of himself and she looks down at his paper. He has a different answer written down, but it’s still not right.

“Um, Kageyama, you too.”

“What?” His head snaps down and scowls at the problem. His shoulders slack and he picks up his pencil angrily. She hides her giggle behind her hand. She doesn’t want him to think she’s laughing at him, he’s just so expressive.

“It’s okay to get things wrong, it just helps us remember what the right answer is for next time!” She tries to cheer them up, knowing how they can get discouraged easily when it comes to studying. It doesn’t come to everyone as fast as if does to others, especially if their hearts weren't in it.

Kageyama just nods and she watches him intently, watching the pen move across page slowly as he figured out the right answer.

“That’s good Kageyama!” She cheers, holding a hand out. Kageyama smiles and high fives her, making her heart flutter.

“Hinata did you get it?” She turns to him and see that yes he did and she cheers again.

“You make it look so easy, how can you get the answers right the first time.” Hinata sighs and slumps back in his chair.

“English comes easier to me because of my moms job. She sometimes takes business calls at home and some of her clients speak English.”

“Really? Cool.” Kageyama says to himself, moving into the next question with new confidence.

Hitoka feels her face flush and smiles wide. “Thanks. What, um, what does your mom do?”

Kageyama doesn’t look up as he answers. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen her in a long time.”

Great, she just had to run her mouth and now she went and said the wrong thing. Way to be sensitive about other people's situations. She can't believe she assumed Kageyama would be in contact with both partners. Plenty of people don’t know wh-

“It’s fine, Yachi, you didn’t know.” Kageyama slides his paper in front of her. “Is this right?”

“O-oh! Lemme see”

_______________________

“Gahhhh I was so awkward he probably thinks something is wrong with me!” Hitoka cries clutching her stomach trying to squeeze the nerves away. Hinata beside her just sighs.

“I promise he didn’t notice a thing, he dumber than a volleyball.”

“He-he’s not dumb!” She shouts, quick to defend her crush. She looks around sheepishly when she realizes she raised her voice causing people to look over. She makes eye contact with one of the said people and bows quickly before turning to Hinata.

“He’s not dumb. He’s just not good with people.” maybe agonizing over her crush during lunch wasn't a good idea, but it’s the one day kagyama chose to eat somewhere else.

“And there you go! You know the answer, he probably didn’t think you were acting strange.”

“Ah, you’re right. Um, thank you Hinata. I know it must be weird for me to talk about your best friend like this.”

Hinata shrugs and smiles brightly at her. “It’s not a big deal to me, in the end you’ll both be happy, isn’t that what matters?”

Hitoka feels a great relief flood her. She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable by having feelings for his best friend, especially making him listen to her ramble on about him. She didn’t have any female friends, aside from Reiko, mostly sticking to the friends she made through her volleyball experience. She’s grateful she decided to tell Hinata her secret, he knows Kageyama better than most people. Tsukishima jokes but it really is as if they have their own language.

_____________________

That night, Hitoka dreams.

She’s unpacking what looks like moving boxes,a bandana wrapped around her head keeping her hair out of her way. A large dark brown and gold dog bolts past her towards the entrance of the room and in steps Kageyama. He looks...so handsome.

His hair is shorter in the dream and swept to the side, no longer long bangs in his face. He has a bit of scruff that really looks good. Her dream self stands up, and places her hands on her hips.

“Did you order dinner yet?”

Dream Kageyama blanches, trying to keep the dog from knocking him over. “I was supposed to order dinner?”

“Wha-I-we-“ Hitoka stutters and Kageyama laughs at her. “I’m only teasing, I ordered some Thai.”

Her shoulders slump in relief as she walks to Kageyama and pulls him down into a kiss.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Hitoka.” He whispers against her.

When she wakes up upset, she blames it on stress from Finals Week.

_________________________

No one in her small friend group has talked about universities yet. She doesn't want to even bring it up, and ruin the peace they have for now. There’s an amazing graphic design course at a university in the heart of Tokyo, but thats so far from home, she doesn't want to leave anyone behind. Well, she's not leaving anyone behind, they’re all technically moving on, but still. She’ll just have to grin and bare it once graduation comes.  
Oh that's right. Graduation is in a month. She’s going to have to say goodbye very soon. No no nonono not going down that road just yet. Hitoka rubs her eyes and looks out her window. She distracts herself with people watching. She likes to guess what kind of lives they live.

A couple walks by, a few small bags of groceries in hand on opposite sides, holding hands. She imagines them in the store together, playfully shoving their cart to each other, or deciding how many cucumbers to buy this week. When the couple in her head turn into her and Kageyama she knows her window watching isn’t helping.

She goes to sleep that night thinking about what it would be like to come home to him one day.

__________________________

Exam week is something dreaded by all students. Rigorous study sessions and all nighters are pulled almost everyday to cram every ounce of knowledge they learned into their heads. Like her and the other third years on the volleyball team, they refuse to give up on practice, even when the season technically ended. She’ll support them up until the very end, even at the expense of her sleep.  
She shows up to practice yawning, with her head in a review book. History isn’t her strong suit she'll take any opportunity she can to keep the information in her brain. Of course because she’s not looking where she’s going, she ends up bumping into someone.

“I’m so sorry!” she quickly bows and looks up. “Kageyama!”

“Are you alright?” He asks with a hand out.

“Yes! Thank you, I didn’t mean to bump into you, studying.” she says as sort of an excuse and holds up her book.

“History?” He asks and takes a look at the book.

“Yeah, this last lesson was really hard for me.” She laughs nervously as they start to walk side by side to practice.

Kageyama nods and fiddles with his backpack. “I can help if you want?” He asks more than states. Hitoka looks up at him with big eyes.

“Really?”

Kageyam clears his throat and looks away. “Yes. After practice.”

“Thank you! I really appreciate it!”

Kageyama just nods and they enter the gym, ending the conversation.

______________

Having Kageyama over is strange without Hinata accompanying him. Her brain tries to make her play ‘house’ and pretend they’re living together. She shakes her head to rid the thoughts from her head and enters the room with a tray of snacks.

Kageyama sits at the kotasu, Hitoka’s history books and notes spread out all over. Setting the tray down on the table she sits next to him and smiles.

“S-So what helps you study history differently?” She really wishes her heart would stop beating so fast. She fears she won’t be able to hear Kageyama’s answer over it.

“Repetition. Daichi-san helped me realize that I’m good at memorization in first year. We can make flash card for you and go over them until they start to stick.” Hitoka watches Kageyama pull out blank index cards and starts to write down the highlighted notes down onto each card.

“Here, I’ll write the ones on this side.” she takes the finished ones and writes the answers on the back. They sit there writing out notes together for what seems like a long time. Just the two of them, existing in each others space. She could get used to this.

_____________________

Graduation came too quickly in her opinion. She’s not done yet! There are so many things we wanted to experience yet with her teammates. With Kageyama. But now..she sniffles. Of course she’s all teary eyed, she has no idea if she’ll ever see her old team again. She come and support the volleyball team, as her senpais did before her, but it’s not the same. They’re not the same first years she grew with the last three years. What will become of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi? Will they still be friends after high school? She confident Yamayuchi will keep in touch but even after Tsukishima accepted he was part of the team, they didn’t talk outside of volleyball. Hinata got scouted so he’ll be out of touch for awhile and Kageyama…

Kageyama’s going to a university far from Miyagi. He hasn’t said which one yet, but she hopes with all her heart they end up the same one. She feels silly wishing after her high school crush but she can’t help it. After all they’ve been through together; the training camps, winning and losing big games, and study sessions after practices. They’ve gotten really close and she’s terrified to lose it so soon.

Trying to put herself together, she doesn't hear someone walk up behind her until they clear their throat.

“Ah excuse me, sorry.” She turns, moving to the side and ends up bumping right into the person.

“Yachi have you been crying?” Big hands on her shoulders steady her and she looks up with wet eyes.

“K-Kageyama!” She quickly pulls away and wipes at her eyes. “Sorry you have to see me like this. I meant to get out of the way of everything.” Hitoka avoids Kageyama’s intense gaze, knowing if she looks at him, she’ll burst into tears.

“You don’t have to hide if you’re feeling sad, especially not from your teammates.” Kageyama says quietly. It always seems like his voice is a bit softer when they’re together. She selfishly lets herself believe it’s because he knows how overwhelmed she still gets.

“We-We don’t get to be teammates anymore…” She whispers, almost too quiet for Kageyama to hear. A part of her doesnt want him to hear her. She’s being pathetic, she thinks bitterly.

“ ‘We’ll always be teammates, even if we won’t be on the same court.’ Remember that? You told Hinata that a while ago at one of our study sessions.” Kageyama shifts his feet, the only thing Hitoka focuses on. She remembers. Hinata had been down in the dumps that day because he got a letter from the coach of the National Volleyball Team.

They’re sitting around her kotasu after school. They had been at it for a while, the sun hangs low in the sky and snack plates lay around nearly empty. There was a strange tension in the room. They all knew something was wrong, they just need for the needle to drop.

“I want to keep playing.” Hinata speaks up. “I want to keep playing volleyball, but it won’t be the same without everyone else. I thought I would be okay since we made it through without our senpais...but.” HInata trails off, dropping his pencil. Hitoka’s lip quivers and she surges forward to grasp at Hinata’s hands.

“No matter what, we’ll always be teammates, even if we won’t be on the same court! We played together and we have the memories as proof! So please don’t be sad.”

“I think about what you said that day a lot.”

Right then does Hitoka’s dam break and she's covering her face with her hands and she shoulders shake. “I’m so sorry.” she chokes out. Kageyama really takes what she says to heart? How is she supposed to process this information correctly. Her emotions are on high right now and she's completely bias as to what she wants this to mean.

‘Ah.” She hears above her and suddenly, she’s warm. It’s familiar, yet new. Something she’s experienced but it’s not all the same. As Kageyama hugs her tight, her trembling stops. She will miss him so much it hurts. Just this once, she tells herself and wraps her arms around Kageyama. She listens to his steady heart beat and feels him relax.

Once she has herself under control she pulls away and smiles up at him. “Thank you, I really needed that!”

Kageyama smiles slightly back at her and reaches behind him. Hitoka looks at him confused and he pulls his hand back and holds something out to her in an enclosed fist.

“Suga-san said if I didn’t do this, he would come find me after graduation and beat me up.”

Hitoka quickly holds out her hands underneath kageyama’s and he opens it, letting something small drop into her hands.

A Button?

With wide eyes, she looks up at Kageyama’s uniform. The second button of his gakuen is missing. She looks back down at the button in her hands and back up to the uniform.

“Really?” She can’t help the wide smile that takes its place on her face. Kageyama’s face turns pink and he looks at the ground.

“I really like you Yachi. I think I have for a while, so please accept this.” Kageyama bows deeply in front of her as she looks at him shocked.

“I-” she holds the button to her chest and says-a little too loudly- “I like you too!”

Hitoka has never seen Kageyama straighten up so fast. He has a wild look in his eyes, looking at her to make sure she's not messing with him. “I’ve liked you since second year.” she says earnestly.

“I’m glad.” he sighs and Hitoka breaths out in relief.

Shouting in the distance startles them out of their stares, and they turn to see Hinata waving at them wildly at the top of the hill.

“Guess we should go back?” Hitoka asks nervously. What happens after this? Are they together now? Does Kageyama expect her to now, what if-

“Yeah, let’s go.” Kageyama’s words cut through her thoughts and he reaches a hand out toward her. She pockets the button and takes his hand confidently.

She has no idea what life will throw at her, but she knows this is where her life begins.


End file.
